Love Your Partner
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: "Can I just ask you what kind of photographer you are?" the blonde haired mage saw a big smirk form on his lips.     "Love making photographer."     'Ooh crap..'


_**~Love Your Partner~**_

_**(M = Lemon = not suitable for you under 15+)**_

Lucy sat by the bar counter, her head laying limply against her arms. Mirajane hummed while she dried a glass from the dishwater. A groan from the Stellar mage made her stop with her doings. "Something wrong Lucy? You have been groaning and muttering for a while now." Lucy sighed.

"I need to pay my rent, but there aren't any jobs that pays over 80'000J.."

"What's with the extra ten?"

"It's for a book I want to read." chuckling the barmaid put down the now dry glass.

"Then I maybe have the right job for you." perking her head up Lucy beamed.

"Really?"

Yes, but Natsu have to go with you." immediately Lucy went back to her gloomy pose.

"Then no thanks, Natsu will just destroy everything like he always do.."

"I don't _destroy __everything_." startled by said mage's voice she glanced over her shoulder to see Natsu stand there with crossed arms.

"Then tell me one mission _you _haven't _messed _up?"

"Uh.." Lucy mumbled a silent 'Exactly'. Sighing Natsu uncrossed his arms. "Okay, I promise to not do anything stupid if we do the mission!" he held out his pinky to make the promise. The blonde haired mage at first was a bit skeptical.

"Promise?"

"I never break a promise, Lucy." he grinned. Smiling Lucy hooked her pinky with his, the promise settled. "Mira call the client and say we are on our way!"

"Hai hai, here is the address." holding out a paper for them Lucy grabbed it and read it.

"LET'S GO!" grabbing Lucy's wrist, Natsu ran out from the guild.

"Waaah, Natsu slow down! And what about Happy?"

"Don't worry! He's with Wendy and Charle!" Lucy smiled softly, Happy never gives up on that white feline, huh?

* * *

><p>"You're one of the guilds strongest mages and you have motion sickness.." Lucy murmured while she dove her hand through Natsu's wild and spiky hair slowly. Seeing him relax into the touch she sighed, this guy really is something special.<p>

"I… will… never… ride a… train…. Again, ugh.." she heard the Fire Dragon slayer moan, his voice filled with the pain from the movement of the traveling transportation.

"You always says that." chuckling she saw him relax when her fingers touched his forehead gently, and his face started to change to it's normal color instead of blue.

Ten minutes later they got off the train, Natsu in his energetic spirit again. "Freedom!" he exclaimed, running around. Lucy set her hands on the hips, a smile on her lips.

"So carefree.." walking over to Natsu who now stood on a bench, gazing over the place. "Come on, we need to get to the client." taking his hand the Stellar mage dragged him with her while she looked at up from the paper, turning from one street to another.

Finally they stood outside the clients house, or studio.

"Yxes Studio.." Lucy read.

"Come on, let's go inside and get started with the job!" stumbling over her steps she couldn't let the feeling of something awkward was going to happen.

"Ah, are you the mages from Fairy Tail?" a orange haired man appeared in front of Natsu, making the pink haired mage stop abruptly, Lucy colliding with nose first against his back. Groaning she rubbed her now red nose.

"Yes, we are." she said, snapping a glare Natsu, who just raised a eyebrow.

"Good, follow me and you will get the information for this job." following the man some stairs the then got into a room well rather a big office. "Please sit down." extending his hand towards the couch. Sitting down on it, the man leaned against the desktop. "Thank you for accepting this, it really means a lot to me. Oh my name is Fred J. Keyi."

"So what can we do for you, Fred-san?" Lucy asked, still the feeling of something she wouldn't like at all were coming to happen.

"Well, I'm the director for this Studio also the top photographer in this town."

"Can I just ask you what kind of photographer you are?" the blonde haired mage saw a big smirk form on his lips.

"Love making photographer."

'_Ooh crap.._'

~õ~

"Okay, Natsu lower your body closer to Lucy's." Fred said, said mage got down so he rested on his lower arms slowly sinking down, still hovering over a scowling Lucy. "And Lucy, look more… wanting."

Both Lucy and Natsu laid on a really big mattress, which almost filled the whole room, big fluffy pillows everywhere together with comforters, and the most _embarrassing _thing was that they were just in their underwear, but to make it look like they were about to do something a thick blanket was brought over them.

"Lucy, please~" sighing she let her face relax before transforming her lips to a sexy smile, her arms flung around the fire mage's neck. Some fast snaps filled the room for some seconds, then it went silent and Lucy let her expression change to a scowling one again. "Natsu put your lips right under her jaw and suck real hard on the skin."

"Uh.. sure.." trailing his head down to the place right under her jaw he pressed his mouth open there, Lucy's eyes widened then a sigh escaped from her when she felt of he started to suck. Snaps again came, but this time Fred stood a bit closer.

"Perfect! Now put your right palm on her stomach," taking his lips away from under her jaw Natsu laid his hand flat against Lucy's exposed belly. "and slowly trail it up to her side, then sneak it behind her back." imitating the words the pink haired dragon slayer started to slide his hand- "Wait! You two must kiss!"

"What!" the both Fairy Tail members exclaimed, staring at the photographer like he was totally retarded.

"I'm not going to kiss this idiot!" Lucy pointed at Natsu's face.

"Exactl- Hey!" Natsu glared down at her, the Stellar mage just ignored it.

"Fine… but what about this! Natsu lick he collar, and you Lucy close your eyes and arch your back so your chests touch." looking at each other the blonde haired mage blushed slightly, but nodded at Natsu to do it. Leaning down he opened his mouth centimeters away from Lucy's collar, the giving it a long and wet lip. By automatic Lucy arched her back, realizing that she did as fast his tongue had touched her skin sent tremors through her nerve system.

Without thinking the fire mage started to leave small kisses on her neck, biting down like a animal he coaxed a moan from her delicate lips. Ignoring the snaps from the photographer camera and the photo taker himself, Natsu rolled his hips. Lucy's eyes shot open, just to roll back in a long sigh.

"Sh-shit." she heard Natsu groan in a low whisper. Fuck, he felt how his cock got harder with each roll he did against Lucy's lower region, neither did it help that she pressed her body flat against his.

Taking a fistful of his candy colored hair, Lucy moaned into his ear when he moved just right, then she met him in a roll and that made it.

Pressing their lips hard together they kissed deeply, tongues wrestling for dominance, in the end Natsu won with cupping his still bra-covered breast, squeezing it hard. Stroking her pink muscle with his own, a rail of saliva ran down from the corner of her mouth.

Fred had tiptoed out from the room, locking the door he smirked.

"F-uck!" Natsu growled, breaking the kiss he ripped the damn bra away from Lucy, leaving her breasts exposed. Gasping Lucy tried to hide her bosom with her arms, but Natsu was fast with grasping one wrist in each hand, holding them high over her.

"Nnn.. atsu~!" shrieking when she felt Natsu capture her right nipple, sucking, biting and flicking it with his tongue. Squirming the Stellar mage pressed him down with the support of her legs so their sex met. Letting her now slight swollen nipple he brought his lips up to hers while sliding his hand down towards her panties, his fingers sneak under the smooth fabric, feeling her pubic hair.

"Lu..cy." pressing his middle finger on her clitoris hard, then rubbing it in small circles, feeling like that wasn't enough he surprised Lucy with inserting his middle and index finger in her virgin hole, her juices soaking his entire hand.

Lucy herself had now her hands on the edge of Natsu's boxers, pleading him with a small moan to get rid of those boxers. Taking away his fingers form her vagina he instead made her suck them, tasting herself. While she was doing that he took off her panties, removing his own underwear afterward.

"Please.." hearing her pleads he gave in. Taking a hold of his erection he rubbed the head against her lower lips, then starting to fill her.

_Oh My God!_

Her mind went wild when he started to move slowly, each thrust flashed a wave of pleasure through her body. Kissing her Natsu hooked his left arm around her left leg, resting it over his shoulder her thrust hard a few times, moaning into each other mouths. Lucy's left leg slumped down from his shoulder when the fire mage leaned forward, feeling him sink deeper into her.

"Ah.. Ah!" screaming when he hit just the right spot, giving him the hint to _not _stop. "God, YES!" her orgasm hit her hard like a brick, her body giving away spasm of pleasure. Natsu now slammed into her, slaps of flesh colliding filled the room together with whimpers from Lucy.

Feeling his own release he roared mighty and bit down on her neck, the dragon slayer mixed his 'dragon-blood' in hers, claiming her as his and _only _his mate for life.

~õ~

Mirajane smiled while she looked through a magazine.

"What are you smiling about, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked, tilting her head to the side. Mira looked over to her little sister, showing her the magazine. The animal-take-over mage's eyes widened when she saw the picture. Squealing she clapped her hands together. "That's so cute!"

"It sure is." the barmaid said, smiling. Just then Natsu and Lucy walked through the guild doors, but instead of holding hands the pink haired dragon slayer had the Stellar mage flung over his shoulder, a victorious grin on his lips. Setting her down to the ground he was fast with laying his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

"Oh, they are here!" Gray called, taking everyone's attention.

"Does he mean us?" Lucy asked in a whisper.

"Come over here you two." Cana drunkenly held up her bear bottle. Slowly they walked over the Ice alchemist and Card-Magic mage.

"What is it?" they asked in unison. Smirking they held up a page in a magazine called; _Love Your Partner_. Natsu and Lucy blushed with their whole bodies when they saw a picture with them making out.

"W-What the hell!" the Fire Dragon slayer shouted, grabbing the magazine away from Gray he stared at the picture, reading the text his eyes caught something down in the corner.

_-Thank You Mirajane for Sending Those Two to Me! /Fred J. Keyi-_

"MIRA!"

_|END|_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My fingers itched to write something lemony and here is the result! Hope you enjoyed reading it! :D <strong>_

_**Don't forget to leave review so I can stay updated with what you liked or disliked about my second rated M one-shot ^^**_

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
